All-in-one (“AIO”) devices are popular because they provide printing, copying, scanning and facsimile capabilities in a single unit. AIO devices may be connected to a host computer, or a network, or may operate in a standalone mode.
AIO devices require periodic replenishment of consumables, such as ink or toner cartridges, cleaning webs and media such as paper. Accordingly, there is a need to provide convenient access to remove depleted consumables and install replacements, as well as remove foreign objects from the AIO device. Since AIO devices are consumer items, they are often serviced by users having little or no technical knowledge of the AIO device. Thus, there is a need to provide users with the capability to access the replenishment points of the printer easily.
A common occurrence with printers, including the printer component of an AIO device, is jamming due to misfeeding of a sheet of media from an associated storage tray. Sheets of media in a storage tray may stick together, causing several sheets to be fed from the tray at once and jamming. Thus, there is a need to access certain portions of the AIO device to clear jammed media or foreign objects from the paper and carrier paths.
AIO devices are typically constructed with an upper portion having a platen, an original cover pivotally disposed over the platen, and a scanner for digitizing an original placed on the platen. A lower printer portion of the AIO device typically includes a media storage tray, a transport mechanism, ink or toner cartridges and other components to facilitate printing onto a medium such as paper. It is desirable to connect the scanner portion to the printer portion by a hinge, allowing a user to pivot the scanner portion away from the printer portion, preferably upwardly, to gain access to consumables and clear jammed media or foreign objects from the paper and carrier paths.
However, the weight of the scanner portion requires that some form of assistance be provided to allow a user to pivot the scanner portion easily from a closed position proximate the printer portion to an open position away from the printer portion. There is also a need to support the scanner portion while it is in the open position so that the user may have both hands free to service the printer.
Cover closer mechanisms exist that offer potential solutions to the assistance and support of a scanner portion of an AIO device. Example cover closers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,541,712 to Fujitaka et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,100,963 to Hosaka, U.S. Pat. No. 6,363,576 to Hsu et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,456,365 to Hosaka et al. However, for various reasons these and other cover closers cannot be satisfactorily used or adapted for use as assist and support mechanisms for the scanner component of an AIO device. For example, a scanner portion is typically much heavier than a cover closer, making many cover closers unwieldy for use with a scanner portion due to the correspondingly heavy-duty components that would be required to support the added weight of the scanner portion.
In addition, cover closers typically provide means for elevating the cover above the platen to accommodate a thick original. This feature is undesirable for use with a scanner portion, since the elevation means would make the scanner portion unstable when in an open position. Further, the arrangement of the components of many cover closers make them unsuitable for adaptation for use with a scanner portion because the components could intrude into the printer portion and reduce the serviceability of the AIO device. Another drawback of cover closers is their relatively high cost and complexity due to the wide range of motion needed to access the platen and the high repetitive-motion duty cycle requirement of the cover closer, which is operated many times over the life of the AIO Device. In contrast, a scanner portion support is operated only when access to consumables is needed. A scanner portion is also operable with a relatively limited range of motion as compared to that required for a cover closer.
A pivotable rod or brace is frequently utilized in hinged devices to provide support. With this type of support the rod is pivotally attached to a lower portion of the device, proximate a corner away from the hinge. The user pivots an upper portion of the hinged device upwardly, then moves the rod from a generally horizontal stowed position to a generally vertical support position while holding the scanner. A free end of the rod is inserted into an opening or catch of the upper portion, thus holding the upper portion in an open position. To close the upper portion, the user must raise it slightly to release the rod, pivot the rod to the stowed position, then gently pivot the upper portion to its closed position atop the lower portion. This type of support mechanism suffers from several drawbacks. For example, such supports do nothing to assist in the opening and closing of the upper portion. Further, rod supports can be inconvenient for the user, who must hold the scanner open with one hand while positioning the rod with the other hand. Also, if the support rod is improperly engaged to the opening or catch there is a risk that the rod will slip, with the potential to cause damage to the AIO device and injury to the user. In addition, the position of the raised rod can block the user's access to consumables.
Accordingly, there is a need for an assist and support mechanism capable of compensating for the weight of a scanner portion of an AIO device when the scanner portion is opened and closed, and supporting the scanner portion when it is in an open position. There is also a need for an assist and support mechanism that does not interfere with a user's access to consumables, and for an assist and support mechanism that is relatively simple and inexpensive.